


A Jug of Wine and Thou

by tehhumi



Series: B2MEM 2019 [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhumi/pseuds/tehhumi
Summary: Upon her return from Mandos, Aredhel rode straight for the one elf she knew would understand - and who always had a bottle of wine handy.





	A Jug of Wine and Thou

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: neri = male adults, nissi = female adults. Used instead of ‘men’ and ‘women’ because these are elves, not humans.   
> I used Quenya for names in dialogue rather than Sindarin, so Lomion = Maeglin, Feanaro = Feanor, Ambarto = Amrod.  
> For the prompts Crack Pairings 2 - B7: Nerdanel/Aredhel, and Cause of Death - B7: Infection

“I knew he had a temper. I knew he would never forgive me for leaving him.”  
“But.”  
“But I didn’t think he’d do anything to our son. We made him together! I thought even if he didn’t consider me worth anything anymore, he’d put some value in his own creation!”  
“I understand you completely. Anything he made was his invention alone, and so his alone to distribute. If he crippled our sons so they follow no one but him, they had lost nothing worthwhile in his eyes.”  
“And if they ever stopped following him, they died. Poor Ambarto.”  
“Poor Lomion.”  
“Yes. A poisoned javelin - why did Eol even have that?”  
“I will say this for Feanaro: he didn’t try to stop me from leaving.”  
“You have low standards.”  
  
  
“You know what the worst part is?”  
Nerdanel looked up. “What?”  
“Marriage is for the lifetime of Arda. We’ll be expected to take them back when they come out.”  
“No.”  
“Yes. And smooth things over with everyone they offended, even though they’ll never apologize, because neither of our husbands has a single speck of courtesy.”  
“Feanaro rebelled against the Valar, they’ll never let him leave.”  
“They pardoned Melkor.”  
“Pass the bottle over here.” Nerdanel refilled her glass. “You know, there is one way to make sure they never return.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Miriel. She’s not allowed back because of your grandmother.”  
“Neither of us has remarried.”  
“We could, there’s got to be _some_ better ner in Aman.”  
“I’ve sworn off neri. I saw no reason to believe a new husband would be better than Eol.”  
“That makes things more difficult.”  
“Not that much, I think. I knew of a marriage between neri in Beleriand, I see no reason why two nissi shouldn’t work.”  
“Huh.” Nerdanel sipped her wine. “I knew people fell in love like that, I just didn’t know they counted as married.”  
“They do. You can see it in their eyes and everything”  
“Well, that’s much easier. The number of nissi with good sense is far higher, and it neatly avoids half-sibling rivalry.”  
“True.” Aredhel was struck by a sudden disappointing thought. “Most of them might have too much sense though.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Who wants to be stepmother to the boy who destroyed a city?”  
“Oh. And my sons are going to be hostile, they’ve grown up wth Miriel’s story and will know exactly what I’m doing.”  
“I think Lomion will be okay with my remarriage, as long as I don’t marry anyone from Gondolin. I can’t think of who else I’d be willing to ask though.”  
“Tell me about it. No one from Feanor’s host would cooperate with locking him up. Everyone else considers me guilty by association, and hates my sons.”  
“I don’t hate your sons. They went down a terrible path, but I’d still go out hunting with them.” Aredhel paused and repeated that slowly, “I don’t hate your sons.”  
“Yes, you said.”  
“And you’ve never met Lomion, but you don’t blame him.”  
“Of course not, he was tortured. What are you getting at?”  
“We could marry each other.”  
“Brilliant.”


End file.
